<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia by Da_GingerDaGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398305">Amnesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_GingerDaGamer/pseuds/Da_GingerDaGamer'>Da_GingerDaGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, Multi, Spoilers for 707's Route, The Plot Thickens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_GingerDaGamer/pseuds/Da_GingerDaGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran, Saeran chasing you in the mountains. How did you get here? You jumped over a fallen tree, you just went to work and was knocked out. You stumble still running, Seven was going to look for you, you should be at work he should realize your not there. You tripped, turning back to Saeran's form closing in on you.</p><p>"No... Please..." He came closer, you tried getting back up, you ankle had been caught. You closed your eyes thinking. "Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung, he'll save me I'll be okay." Saeran panted above you, "Little rabbit, didn't you know the wolf will always catch you? I won't hurt you in fact you won't feel anything." His hand reached out to your face gripping it as he reached in his pocket. "Hold still little rabbit." He said straddling you to keep you from running away, fingers on your nose it pinched.</p><p>You opened your mouth to breath and his other hand flew to your mouth with a bottle of something, it shown mint. Disgusting, he was drugging you, "Saeyoung..." Saeran scrunched up his face, you only thought about him, his red hair, eyes, his laugh... memories flashed in your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You wake up to the smell of bacon and blueberries, you came to the kitchen. Saeyoung turned around towards you, with a smile. batter all over him, he was always a messy cooker. "Good Morning MC." the love in his voice was so clear, he walked over with a peck on your forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Saeyoung... it smells great but..." you looked at his black apron with 707 repeated over and over... well now it was mostly batter than the 'code'. Saeyoung laughed going to turn off the stove, he took off the apron and went to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You know MC, I really love you. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." He goes to put your food on a plate. "I am rather hungry, maybe I could eat you a bit?" He said approaching you, hands ready to gripe at you. You laughed, "Saeyounngg wai~" he starts mercilessly kissing you all over. You smiled giggling, you loved this man. He looked up at you, his yellow eyes having a look of a predator looking at his prey. "Babe~ Come on, I want to feed you some," he smiled. Your heart was so over joyed...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You loved him</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night he had told you, "If anything every happens you can tell me, I will move the earth to understand. I will never leave your side, call me by my name, if anything happens and I don't remember you call me by my name, tell me everything you know about me. Tell me about the space station, okay?"</em>
</p><p>you came back to reality Saeran was still straddling, you shoving that thing down your throat.</p><p>"Please... save me Saeyoung..." the world faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awake and Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC wakes up lost, memories coming to her...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stirred in your sleep, snuggling deeper into your body pillow. You inhaled it scent... you didn't... when had you washed it it didn't smell you your detergent. You held it close sniffing again, the body pillow moving a grumble, "MC, i know i smell good but are you okay?"</p><p>You heart dropped, who was this man. You scream leaping out of the bed, pointing at the man with red hair. "Who the fuck are you!? Why are you in my bed." You didn't know him. He looked at you as if you said the sky was red, "What do you mean MC?" he said seeming so hurt...</p><p>"You know what I mean you pervert, I'm going to call the cops. Leave my house, how the hell do you know my name anyways." You watched this man get up from the bed, he was barely wearing anything a tank top and boxers... you looked at yourself, nothing but your shirt and panties, you covered yourself. You couldn't have... you haven't ever... "I'm calling the cops!!"</p><p>The man shot up getting you and holding you by the arm, looking at you with panicked eyes, yellow eyes piercing yours. "MC you really don't remember me? We're engaged..." you look at your hands both of you had matching rings. Maybe he put this on, you must've had someone to call. You pause... "What?" He looked at you, "Yeah MC remember, your fiancé Saeyoung?" what... you don't remember, your family, your friends, who is he, who are... your name... but what about everything else...</p><p>"I don't... remember..." a pain shot through your head and you breakdown on the floor, screaming, begging for someone to take it away. The man picked you up cradling your head. He picked up a phone and called someone, "Jumin, come over here bring a doctors quick," he hung up holding you. It was too much you were out.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Gee MC," a voice rang out, you were on the floor in the kitchen, covered in sugar and flour, it has tipped over. Saeyoung came in amused look on his face smug until he slipped. Falling he broke he fall on his hands, he looked at you breaking down in laughter his laugh intoxicating you laughed too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeyoung looked down at you, "It really got everywhere." You had a smile picking some of the dry ingredients out of the bowl ( Rather the sugar left ) and smeared it on his lips, before giving him a kiss. He leans in, rolling over on you. Breaking it he looks at you with love in his eyes, yellow eyes, you loved his eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never forget the look of his eyes...</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/> <br/>You hear beeping, tears, you stir and wake up. Your in a room with strangers, and... is that Zen the actor. You loved him, the musicals he was in. Why was he here. The Red haired man from the house, the one who claimed to be your fiancé was on a chair fast asleep on your lap, it's day still, why was he asleep. Having a small movement he shot up, "MC you're awake..." he wasn't sleeping he was crying.</p><p>"Who are you all, why are you all here... and is that Zen, oh man! I love the musicals your in, why are you here though..." You said and everyone in the room flinched. The man with jet black hair spoke, "I am Jumin Han," pointing to everyone in the room telling you their names, "Yoosung Kim, Jaehee Kang, Zen, and your fiancé Luciel Choi. Your name is MC,"</p><p>The red head held your hand, "MC please tell me you don't remember me?" Tears still pouring, you shook your head, feeling a pang of guilt. You look to Jumin, "How did I meet you all?" He looked a bit shaken, "You joined our organization the RFA, where we held charity party. You invited guests, you and Luciel were great friends and even better together dating. You've been together for 6 months, he proposed to you last week..."</p><p>You purse you lips, reaching out to cup his face, you... think it was a dream... His eyes were the same yellow ones. "Sae... Saeyoung?" he held you hand nodding. "The uhh... kitchen, I think I remembered..." You ran a thumb on his bottom lip. It didn't feel weird it left... soothing. The dream wasn't... important but it left a tingling sensation on your lips. "Never mind..." you muttered.</p><p>Zen came to your side, "Hey MC I know what it's like, if you need anything call me. I was your best friend, he went over to your phone, Everyones number is in your phone" He handed it to you, a flash of white, his beautiful white hair. You remembered something, and suddenly you were woozed. You fell back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>More memories.. you held your head, the RFA, Zen... his white hair the , Jumin Elizabeth the third... his dad was a jerk. Jaehee, she was always working her butt off, Yoosung, his cousin... these people were your family... but Saeyoung... there wasn't anything to remember him by, except for the kitchen where you both... flirted...</p><p> </p><p>You didn't know... it was stressing you out...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys the whole idea of not remembering everyone really didn't fit with my story line so I really had to switch it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>